Portal:Tales from the Black Gate
Many tales have been told of the ever-menacing Black Gate, gateway to the land of Mordor, but there are more adventures still unwritten. We'd like to invite you to join with other Middle-earth fans to create an original story set in "The Dark Land" using Wikia's new interactive mapping feature! Set in an impregnable stone and iron wall stretching from the Mountains of Ash in the north, to the Ephel Duath in the west, the Black Gate was built by Sauron during the Second Age. And there it would stand until the last epic battle of the War of the Ring. You know the stories of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, but what could've happened in the Black Gate's shadow during the 60 years between these tales? This is your chance to chronicle the adventures of this land during this unexplored era. 'Here's how': # Click HERE to create your map. # Choose "Custom Map" and search for the map called "Fan Fiction Tales from the Black Gate". # Create your first point to start your story. Include 150 words to describe what happened at that location. # Create as many points as you need to tell your story. An example might be: ## Black Gate: The rangers gathered after dark to plan their attack, they didn't notice Gollum spying from behind a tree. ## Sea of Núrnen: The rangers stop to water their horses on the way back to their encampment. # Your characters can be wholly original characters or from the known mythology. # Your entry must refer to the Black Gate in some capacity (either as its dramatic focal point, or merely an intimidating background). # Your story should Include links to Wikia article pages where relevant. # Remember, the timeframe is the 60-year period between The Hobbit and LOTR, so the characters should be appropriate to this era. For example, Frodo would not be in Mordor at this time. Gollum, however, could be lurking. Aragorn? Perhaps. We asked some LOTR fans to help us pinpoint some locations and characters you could incorporate, here are their suggestions. *'Places:' Barad-dûr, Durthang, Isenmouthe, Minas Morgul, Black Gate, Mount Doom, Nargroth, Seregost, Tower of Cirith Ungol. *'Characters:' Nazgul, Orcs, Trolls, Men of Darkness, Slaves, Uruk-hai, Trolls known as Olog-hai (who could endure the sun), Haradrim (which were more powerful than just the normal orcs), Variags of Khand, Corsairs of Umbar, Shelob (Sauron reffered to her as "my cat"), Graugs, Aragorn, Gollum, Men (Most likely Rangers). We'll be accepting contributions for three weeks, after which, we'll narrow the entries down to five. On or around Monday, August 11, those five finalists will be spotlighted and you'll be asked to vote for your favorite submissions. The winning entry will receive bragging rights and will be featured across Wikia, on the hubs, the main page of this wikia, and being used as the example map for our promotions for this new and exciting project! Let's begin our journey... Where? Community Stories * by MrBlonde267 * by Rhinotaku * by ARTaylor * by Peteparker * by LeClaw * by WranDm * Vanik`s Uprising by Macch_Toric Rndon cannnalte Gudei Voedio Yugioh Pokemon Key Pearlcity Hi 967824557313 Example Map Randoncannalte Yugoioh Pokemon Want Sant Video Gudeiod Key Poerlcity Hi98782 4557313